


What They Know

by lannstark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannstark/pseuds/lannstark





	What They Know

Tyrion’s mind doesn’t just make up for his lack of physical strength, it’s ten times more powerful than average, always running  through permutations and outcomes.  

He has his suspicions about Bran Stark, not just the attempted assassination but the boy’s unfortunate ‘accident. ‘ He imagines the sprightly young boy climbing walls and overhearing or seeing something he should not, thus, his doom.

 He cannot help but think somewhere down the line his sister is at the heart of the matter. But what hurts is the knowledge that if his sister is involved so is his brother, and that maybe just maybe they left him and his wits to fend for themselves. But no, Jaime would not knowingly set him up. Cersei would.

He thinks that there will come a time when they will battle head on. He’s only half sure he’ll be ready, and he’d like to stave off that eventuality as much as possible.

Cersei’s love for the Lannister name flows more deeply than her love for her children, Jaime, even herself.  To that end, Tyrion has never been but a mockery of that great blood in her mind.

She admits to being impressed when she hears how he squirrels again and again out of near death. But ultimately he’s a liability.  She has no doubt that he will one day turn traitor.

It is a strange thing that she thinks how much she dislikes that idea.


End file.
